


Balance

by klutzy_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions, One Shot, Pack Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to "The Girl Who Knew Too Much". Scott sometimes feels guilty for falling in love with his best friend's former crush and his ex-girlfriend's best friend. She tries not to let it bother her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Scott can’t help but feel immensely guilty for falling in love with Lydia sometimes. Don’t get him wrong, he’s happy with her, but she is his best friend’s (former) crush and his ex-girlfriend’s best friend. After they realized they wanted to see where this relationship was going and that it was serious, Scott and Lydia had gone to Allison, who assured them that as long as they were happy, she was happy (he suspected her feelings in regards to this situation had something to do with Isaac, but those two were keeping it quiet for the time being). 

Lydia does feel guilty occasionally, but not as much as Scott. She checked in with Allison multiple times and has been reassured every single time that she’s not mad, that it’s okay to be together. So as a result, Lydia tries not to give a fuck about all the twisted relationships in the pack (there’s a lot). She’s truly having fun for the first time in a long time and that’s all that matters to her. Sure, they still nearly get killed every week because this Beacon Hills, but that’s normal now. Scott is also sweet and also calls her on her shit when he feels he needs to. It’s a nice balance because she calls him out when he needs it too. 

Derek cleared his throat and glared at Lydia and Scott, leading them to pull away from one another. “What? We weren’t doing anything!” Scott glared right back at him, unwilling to be intimidated.

“Sorry, buddy, but he’s right. You two were about to start making out right there in front of us and no one wants to see that.” Stiles shrugged but smirked at the two. 

“Both of you shut up. There’s no pressing matters today that we need to deal with and it’s just a normal meeting. So Scott and I can do whatever the fuck we want. But we won’t make out if it makes you feel any better.” They tried to keep the PDA to a minimum, but as their relationship was still a little new, it was hard. She wouldn’t make out in front of Allison, though, and Lydia was grateful that her friend realized that and was laughing in the corner about it (not that she had any high ground to stand on, since Lydia and Stiles had caught Isaac and Allison quite a few times recently). 

“I want to know if we’re ever going to get some pizza. I’m starving.” All Cora cared about was not missing the movie she desperately wanted to watch and getting everyone else out so she could be alone (somewhat anyway, since Derek didn’t have anywhere to go tonight).

“I like this plan! We should order the pizza immediately.” Isaac also couldn’t wait to eat.

“I’ll order it. Are we going to fight over what to get again? Because I will just order several so we can put a stop to that immediately.” Scott did not want to play mediator again because it was exhausting and he was sick of it.

“I’m out because Dad and I are going out to eat tonight and then watching a movie at home. He wanted to come tonight, but you know duty calls.” Stiles was glad that his father knew the truth now and he didn’t have to hide anything anymore. It had taken a lot of stress away from him, although he still worried that his dad could be hurt (again) because of what he knew.

“Aw, why don’t you tell him to come over after his shift ends? You know Melissa’s coming over.” Isaac was on Team Melissa and John need to be together – Lydia was the captain and was trying everything in her power to push them towards each other. She wished she was a love demon or something instead of a banshee in this case.

Stiles wanted to resist because he enjoyed spending some time with his dad alone, but finally gave in and sighed. “Fine, I’ll call him and tell him to come. But you better not monopolize all his time! I know how people you are!” He really didn’t mind, though. His father liked mentoring the pack and they adored him in return.

“I’ll go order the usual then. Lyds, you want to call with?” Scott grinned at his girlfriend and she rolled her eyes at him.

Lydia really didn’t want to go out in the hall because she was comfortable, but a few minutes of alone time was tempting. She followed him out into the hallway as he dialed their favorite pizza place (the only one all could agree they liked, anyway). After he hung up, he pulled her closer to him and she laughed. “What are you doing?”

“Just spending some private time with you before we go back in there. We’re hardly ever by ourselves and that needs to change.”

She nodded in agreement. “We spend a lot of time alone together. We’re not with the pack every single minute we’re awake, you know.”

“You know what I mean. This is nice.”

“Even though everyone knows what we’re doing out here?”

He laughed. “Even though everyone knows what’s going on out here. But hey, it could be worse. At least we’re not having sex out here.”

“I heard that! That was a one-time deal,” Derek whispered (the break-up sex with Jen had been fantastic, but Scott and Stiles had caught them in the hallway and that put a stop to that immediately) angrily.

Scott just rolled his eyes. “It was not a one-time deal so don’t even try to say it was, Derek.” 

Lydia wished she could hear their conversation. Stupid werewolf hearing. “Don’t do that, please. You know how much I hate only hearing one side of this conversation, although I’m guessing it was about Derek and Ms. Blake.”

“You would be right. You ready to go back in?”

“Yes, I am.” However, as soon as the door opened, Scott stopped dead in his tracks and she cocked her head at him in confusion. “What?” she questioned.

He sighed and decided to tell her what he was thinking. He hoped it didn’t ruin them, but he had to say it anyway. “I love you.”

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open before she recovered. Lydia beamed at him. “I love you, too.” It surprised her that she had fallen in love with him, but not too much. He was a sweet person.

“Really?” His lips curled up into a delighted smile that she couldn’t help but return.

“Really,” Lydia confirmed. 

The two linked hands and walked back in, ready to deal with the chaos of their pack meetings and to wait impatiently for their food to arrive. 

Lydia and Scott were opposites of one another, but that was okay since the relationship worked anyway. And as long as they were content, that was all that mattered to them at the moment. Their relationship wasn’t going to perfect, but neither of them thought it would be.


End file.
